1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fungal strain Acremonium sp. MT70646 (KCTC 0916BP) isolated from soil, its novel products and their uses, and more particularly, to an isolated fungal strain Acremonium sp. MT70646 (KCTC 0916BP) which produces substances that can inhibit metastasis by inhibiting the activities of heparanase that are needed in angiogenesis or intraepithelial invasion of cancer cells, the novel products isolated and purified from the isolated fungal strain Acremonium sp. MT70646 (KCTC 0916BP) expressed as the following formula 1, and the uses of these products as active ingredients of pharmaceutical agents such as a heparinase inhibitor, a heparanase inhibitor, a metastasis inhibitor and an angiogenesis inhibitor.

2. Description of the Related Art
Tumor invasion or metastasis progressed in mammalian cells always entails processes of enzymatic decomposition of basement membranes. Heparan sulfate, as in the cases with collagen, laminin and fibronectin are major components present in basement membranes of most mammalian cells. Heparan sulfate and heparin are glycosaminoglycan wherein disaccharides of highly N-acetylated- or N-sulfated glucosamine and hexuronate are continuously linked, and their structures are very similar to each other.
Heparan sulfate and heparin are decomposed by heparanase and heparinase, respectively, and here heparinase is able to decompose heparan sulfate as well as heparin. These enzymes are already known to be closely associated with angiogenesis and metastasis [J. Biol. Chem. 257, 2678˜2686, (1982); Science 220, 313˜325, (1983); Nature Med. 5, 793 ˜802, (1999); Nature Med. 5, 803˜809, (1999)]. Moreover, the reports that the inhibitors of these enzymes are also involved in the inhibition of tumors [Biochemistry. 25, 5322˜5328, (1986); Cancer Res. 50, 3631˜3637, (1990) Cancer Res. 59, 3433˜3441, (1999)] have raised the possibilities that these enzyme inhibitors can be used as anti-cancer drugs, and many lines of studies are being conducted still to find other potential anticancer agents.
Metastasis is generally developed by the proliferation of cancer cells mediated by nutrient supply through angiogenesis and for the angiogenesis to occur the presence of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) or basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) is essential. These growth factors usually bound to either heparin or heparan sulfate can be separated via decomposition by heparinase or heparanase, which are then able to induce the growth of vascular endothelial cells thus resulting in angiogenesis. Therefore, inhibition of heparanase can result in the inhibition of the angiogenesis thus preventing the growth of cancer cells, especially the growth of metastatic cancer cells [J. Biol. Chem. 270, 11322˜11326, (1995)]. One of the methods widely used in estimating the level of angiogenesis is to use human umbilical vascular endothelial cells called “HUVEC” [Biol. Pharm. Bull. 20, 1131˜1135, (1997)]. Examples of known heparanase inhibitors are trachyspic acid [J. Antibiotics 48, 357˜362, (1994)] and A-72363C [J. Antibiotics 49, 61˜64, (1996)] and suramin which is clinically used as an anti-cancer drug [J. Biol. Chem. 266, 9661˜9666, (1991)] is also known to inhibit the activity of heparinase as well as the metastasis of cancer cells. Consequently, it is in urgent need to develop a new therapeutic compound that can inhibit the activities of heparinase and heparanase with a little amount so that it can inhibit the angiogenesis in vivo thus ultimately inhibiting the metastasis.